Panty Raid
by Miundel
Summary: Hiccup had always wanted to know how underwear would feel like on his skin, when all he had ever known were scratchy pants on his most sensitive parts. All he has to do is to borrow some. Just... let's not get caught okay? (Seasonal AU, RP log based on a meme)


**Pairing**: Hijack  
**Seasonal AU**: Hiccup as the spirit of Autumn

_Those few stories are RP logs I saved from our sessions with my dear partner Leandra (SinisterSundown)._  
_Why not sharing them with the world?_

_I hope you'll like them as much as we liked playing them. _  
_Jack is me_  
_Hiccup is Leandra._

* * *

**Panty raid!**

The Autumn Spirit looked over his shoulder, a little nervous but curiosity shining in his eyes. Okay, Jack was still asleep on his wooden bed, curled up in the blanket… so this was his chance, right?  
He had always wondered how it was to wear Jack's clothes. They were so different from his own. He always wore these hoodies that kids from today liked to wear. He had worn it once because Jack had offered it to him and he had to admit that he really enjoyed it back then. It was comfy. Not scratchy and even though it was too big and a little cold at first it warmed him properly after Jack's cold faded. Hiccup had tried to steal a hoodie for himself, too, but he felt so guilty afterwards that he had returned it after a few days. (The owner was confused, but happy at least.)

Jack's pants were similiar to his own ones but there was one difference. What Jack was wearing under them. He wouldn't have imagined that he was wearing anything under them. Because he didn't wear anything under his own pants. This must sound stupid but he woke up wearing none and well…over the centuries he got so used to it that he couldn't bring himself to he was curious. And now was the chance to try.

Again he peeked over his shoulder. Jack had moved a little but he seemed to be still asleep. Okay, no longer thinking about it. Hiccup bent down, not caring that he was still naked. Jack was asleep and he already had seen everything so why caring any longer about this? (He would care if he was awake, though.) The small spirit picked up the piece of fabric, feeling it under his touch, letting it slide through his fingers.  
It was soft and smooth and he smiled a little. It must feel nice to wear it. He chewed on his lips. Should he, or should he not? He tried to shoo away the thoughts and simply slipped into the pair of boxers. Even though they were too big for him, it felt incredibly comfortable. He sighed a little and smiled. It didn't even look bad on him, now that he checked. But he wouldn't know the difference if he wouldn't wear them under his usual pants, right? So he searched for the pair of greyish pants, slipping into them. It felt weird. Really weird. But nice. He moved a little. Nothing scratched. The only problem was that it slided down a little due to the size of the underwear.

"Not bad", he muttered, about to smile when he suddenly heard loud laughers from the other side of the room. He turned around and stared at Jack in horror, seeing that he was – indeed – awake. A big grin was on his lovers lips and he wiggled his eyebrows a little. Hiccup blushed furiously.  
"I…It's just for research!" But he already knew that he would never hear the end of it.

Jack had his chin on his hand and his smile never faltered. "For research yes. All is for research with you." he stated mischievously. Waking up to the sight of his autumn spirit of a boyfriend's freckled butt sliding into his own boxers wasn't at all expected, but it was pleasant nevertheless. And funny as hell.  
Well, maybe not so much than his actual distraught and flustered face upon from Jack surprising him doing something he was ashamed to do and unwilling to get caught doing, for whatever reason he had in his thick skull of his.  
"You could have just asked, you know."

Hiccup tried to look anywhere but Jack's grin, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The movement made him feel the fabric rubbing along his skin and even though it was still a nice feeling Hiccup couldn't enjoy it right now. On the contrary, it made him fluster even more. He tried to calm down, though.  
Okay, Jack had caught him stealing his underwear for a few moments, there was nothing about it to be ashamed of. (Oh Gods, there were far too many reasons why he should be ashamed.)  
"Asked?", he repeated, disbelief accompanying his words. He frowned and finally managed it to look up at Jack, his hands clenching and unclenching in a nervous manner. "There is no way I could have asked about this! You don't go up to someone and say: Hey I never wore underwear before, how about I try once for a change? No Jack, I couldn't have asked."

Jack rolled on his back, still wrapped in the blanket, laughing more. He brought a hand up to ran it through his tousled hair.  
"Ah Hiccup, how can you be so fun all the time?" he sighed, knowing perfectly well the autumn spirit wasn't fun at all most of the time but for Jack somehow, by some miracle known only by him he was, in his own way.  
He came back on his side and eyed the other up and down once more, now more obviously as Hiccup was watching.  
"I wouldn't have minded. It would have been a good occasion to put them on you myself…" he cooed, coming in a sitting position, and tilting his head, eyebrow raised.

Hiccup scrunched his nose, giving Jack a look to show his lack of understanding towards his attitude.  
"Really Jack? You want to put your underwear on me? That's a bit…weird.", he stated, shrugging a little. "So if you wouldn't mind I'd like to put them off again, since they are yours and I don't feel comfortable anymore, so…turn around, thank you.", he said with a roll of his eyes, gesturing to his pants. This was the weirdest conversation in all his life and he would never want to have a conversation like this ever again.

The winter spirit wanted to retort something but be chose against it, the look on his lover's face really told he was embarrassed and not in the mood for teasing. Even Jack knew when to stop, but was still confused.  
"Okay…" he sighed, turning away. He didn't get it, after the things they did the night prior he couldn't see why it should be weird to put Hiccup in his underwear, surely the other spirit didn't find his shame in the same place he did.  
"Tell me when you're done."

Hiccup made sure that Jack wasn't watching him before he took of his pants and Jack's underwear. He thought about slipping into his pants but decided against it. Instead he walked to the bed and slipped to Jack under the blanket, his lanky arms wrapping around him from behind.  
"If you'll ever make fun of me because of that I'll make sure you regret it, Frostbutt.", he stated before kissing Jack's shoulder blade. "And now I can at least tell that I like it." He chuckled a little. He buried his face in the other male's back, nuzzling it with his nose. "Research was a success."

All that Jack could hear was the ruffling sounds of clothing, he could almost imagine his lover naked again and he stirred. Then warm arms wrapped around him and he released a sigh, followed by a chuckle.  
"This arouses my curiosity. How will you punish me?" He felt the warmth coming closer and resting on his back, and wondered if he'll ever get used to it, how wonderful it was.

"Ohh, you're trying to tempt me, Frost? I am sure you don't want me to let out all this raw…autumn spiritness.", Hiccup joked.  
He knew that it wasn't the best option to challenge Jack but the winter spirit should know that Hiccup could be serious, too. If Jack would try to make fun of him he would let him regret it. Somehow. Maybe put some of this grass that cause itching into his pants. His knowledge of plants could come in handy, probably. But he didn't have to think about that just yet.

"Nooo, what makes you think that. That's not my style!" he joked. "But maybe I'd like to see any raw something you'd like to offer. Simple curiosity, you know?" he coudn't help it. He knew Hiccup wouldn't do anything to hurt him so what risk could he take? If he was thinking of pranking him in any way, Jack was just eager to see what he could come up with, this little autumn princess.

"You should get a hold of your curiosity, Mister." Admittedly, it was refreshing that Jack was always so curious and eager about things that interested him. He wouldn't tell him, though. He felt like the stupid smiles he couldn't always hide gave him away anyways.

"Then," Jack started, turning a little so he was able to face Hiccup better, and laid a small kiss on his nose, "maybe it's time we find some nice underwear for you, mh?"

Hiccup smiled a little when Jack kissed his nose and shifted a little, so that his head rested on his shoulder. "Maybe. But where did you steal that anyways?", he asked with raised eyebrows. He wouldn't like to wear the pants of some stranger.

Jack finally put his arms around the smaller's spirit body.  
"I found them in a truck wreck. Lots of clothes on the road you see, brand new, it was a great opportunity! But I'm sure we could find some for you too! Maybe I should ask North…" he thought out loud. Surely the man has some in his boxes, or he could ask them as a Christmas gift for Hiccup.

Hiccup sneaked his arms around Jack as well and started to fondle his back with his fingertips.  
"You found them in a truck wreck? Really? Great, how often does a truck with clothes crash just like this?", he asked, rolling his eyes. This wasn't quite an opportunity. He could hope for this to happen for ages.  
Then his eyes widened a little and he gave Jack a disapproving look. "You won't ask Santa for underwear for me, Jack!" The mere thought of something like this to happen…oh Gods. The problem was that Jack would actually do something like this.

Jack drawn back reluctanly so he could watch Hiccup in the eyes again. "You could still steal some in shops you know. " he rolled his eyes, then burst out laughing.  
"Come on Hiccup, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige. Knowing you you must have a nice list record."  
Still the idea unsettled him. That would mean he'll have to announce he had a lover, and he just wanted to keep the autumn spirit for himself just a little longer, and didn't deal with that kind of embarassing thing was the most appealing idea to him at the moment.

"Jack if you ask Santa for underwear I will spend the rest of my immortal life finding a way to kill spirits and if I find one I will try it out on you first and then I'll follow Harakiri-style."  
He was absolutely serious about it. He wouldn't be able to survive something as embarassing as that. He gave Jack a look before he leant his forehead against the taller male's chest while pressing his entire palm onto his back. He knew that Jack liked to feel his warm hands, so why not giving him what he liked as long as he didn't do anything stupid?

"Also…I tried the part with the stealing…doesn't work out for me", he explained. Also he didn't know how to break into a shop and steal something like this without anyone noticing. He couldn't go through walls. He thought about what Jack just said and looked up at him curiously. "So he really does the thing with the record? How can he know about all of this? And he holds records about spirits too? You must be on the naughty list, then."

The winter spirit chuckled. He knew Hiccup was half joking with that but that meant he was also half serious. He loved how the smaller spirit could be fierce and stubborn sometimes. And his way of wording it was fun. He leaned down and nuzzled his shoulder, then took his face in both his hands to bring it up and planted a fond kiss on his lips, hovering just a breath apart after that.  
"I can't risk you killing yourself, I'll never do that. Not sure I'll dare asking North for underwear as a present anyway." One more kiss, one of his hand going through auburn strands of hair to rest at the back of Hiccup's skull. It would be easier to steal it for him himself.  
He sighed. "I don't know how he does that. Or maybe it's just for me, that's sooo unfair. And…" he then pushed Hiccup back on the bed to straddle him and find the best spots for tickling him. "You're so mean! That's a touchy subject here! But as you seem to think you know me so well I'll show you why I'm on that list!"

Hiccup's eyes fluttered shut when Jack leant down and kissed him. He sighed silently. Those little gestures made him almost forget about all the weird things they were just talking about. As long as Jack really didn't tell that legend about it, he was satisfied.

Just when he was about to relax completely against the other he pushed him to his back which made him gasp in surprise. "Jack what-" He giggled uncontrollably when Jack suddenly straddled him and tickled him. He started to squirm under him, tried to free himself but Jack only tickled him harder. He pressed his lips tightly together, not willinglly giving Jack what he wanted to achieve. But at some point it was too hard and he bursted into laugher while trying to shove Jack off of him. "J-Jack, stop it!", he cried out, interrupted by giggles and laugher.

But Jack wasn't one to be stopped by pleas and skirming and it would take more than a little push to shove him away. He was experienced, if all the memories of tickle fights with his late sister were anything to go by. He was still pretty good at it.  
And would it be improper to say it was easier with the fact that Hiccup was naked and so much more vulnerable with all this exposed skin?  
But he eventually stopped when he decided he had had his fair share of Hiccup's laugh, it was something he would never get weary of.

"I'll be magnanimous with you today, and not let my naughtiness get loose too much."  
He glanced down to see a very red and flustered Hiccup, with wetness at the corners of his eyes, and smiled fondly at him, he let himself rest on him completely, stroking his sides slowly to soothe the now oversensitive skin.


End file.
